The present invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine with an intake plenum for combustion air and at least one intake pipe which branches off from the intake plenum.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0144668 (=DE 199 44 855) discloses an intake device for an internal combustion engine that has a plurality of intake pipes, each of which is associated with one cylinder of the internal combustion engine, and a common intake plenum for the intake pipes through which the intake pipes are supplied with combustion air. Each intake pipe is made of three parts: a first intake pipe part on the cylinder head side and a second intake pipe part joined to the intake plenum are each divided longitudinally and are supplemented in a complementary manner by a central intake pipe part. This central intake pipe part is interchangeable, such that modifying the intake pipe geometry of this part makes it possible to adjust the intake pipe to have different overall lengths. This provides a simple means to adapt the length of the intake pipe to different internal combustion engines while retaining the geometry of the intake plenum.